The Symbol of a Soldier
by Minerva Blue
Summary: Sequal to Order of Planets. When Pheobe is injured in a fight, Setsuna tells a new story about her ancestor. Peace begins to settle among the planets, but just as a black phage begins to enter the system, the Moon Queen Phebe turns up missing.
1. Spirits of the dead..

Sequal to Order of Planets. When Pheobe is injured in a fight she is rushed to the hospital, where Setsuna tells a new story about her ancestor. Peace begins to settle among the planets, but just as a strange black phage begins to enter the solor system, Phebe turns up missing. It's up to Clio to find her, But Clio is not a true Sailor Soldier. Can the young ruler still find a way to save the planets?  
  
  
  
This is more of a sequal to my last story, The Order of Planets, which is a history about my charecter's ancestor Sailor Clios, who was the first Sailor Clios. Yep, I know it probably sounds a little confusing, but I really enjoyed writing the last story so much and there were still a few things left unexplained about my senshi, so I decided I would write a sequal. Just a few bits of info before I begin. I explained this in my first story, but for those of you who have not read it I will explain again. There are two types of humans, the Lunarians and Astrals. Lunarians are more of what you would look on today as humans. Astrals have an almost elf-like appearence and possess unique mental abilities. Clios used to be a dead planet called Atropos from the first story. After the enemy was defeated Phebe used the silver crystal along with Clio to change the planet into Clios, creating a new home for the Astrals. One last thing, I have chosen to write the entire story in inglis translation, which means only the names will be japanese translation. It also means more then once I've had to resist from writing Senshi instead of Soldier.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Saying that I did would be a complete lie and cause me to be sued for money I don't even have.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pheobe winced, looking down at her blooded gloves and to the spike protruding from her chest. Instantly she regretted it, the slightest movement only made it hurt worse then before. Her vision began to blur to the battle occuring around her before everything grew dark.  
  
There were clouds, wisps of magenta in an almost violet atmosphere. They soared above the fields of blue as her journey began to take speed over the mountaintops and past the humble cottages which were home to so many peaceful citizens. Then the dizying speed slowed as her view reached over the glistening castle of pearl grey stones and the balcony containing only one occupant. Her view paused briefly only to plummet towards the individual. It was then, before she got to close that her heart and eyes recognized the being. Her slender face and lake blue eyes, ears that came to a slight point. The unmistakable long braid of purple that was swept up in the wind. The gorgeous magenta gown that covered low across her chest and even lower on her back, sleeves that began just after the shoulders and the unmistakable long braid of purple that was swept up in the wind. There was no more to be seen, the closeness and sudden shock as she passed through the eye jerked her out of her dream and Pheobe began to come aware of her position.  
  
It was a strain to open her eyes, her chest hurt and it was difficult to breathe. slowly her blurred vision began to clear. The first thing that came into view was the image of a face, it was framed by green hair which became less blurry as garnet eyes came into view on the face. Pheobe smiled as much as she could manage, immediatly recognizing her visitor without any more clues. "Setsuna."  
  
  
Setsuna nodded, just as everything became fully clear and the intense light in the room nearly blinded her. "yes. It's good to see that your awake."  
  
"What happened?" Her voice felt so hoarse and it seemed like it had been an eternity that she had actually used it. She could see dozens of tubes conected to her body, hooked up to several devices and equipment that stood near her bed.  
  
"Do you remember the attack?"  
When Pheobe managed a nod, Setsuna continued. "We split up to chase the monsters, you went after the one in the sewers."  
  
"I don't like that place, it stinks."  
  
Setsuna smiled, continueing. "He caught you off guard, you were injured."  
  
"The monster?"  
  
"Got away, You were brought to the hospital."  
  
Pheobe's alarm went up immediatly at the mention of a hospital. She tried sitting up, an effort she immediatly regretted as any movement that required upper body strength was a lesson in pain. Her only option was to rest back down.  
  
"It's alright, your identity is safe, Ami opperated. She'd prepared for this, and apparently all the assistants were sworn to secrecy in advance. Officially your claimed as a victim who was caught in the crossfire"  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Looking for the last two monsters. They have a talent for concealing themselves. You've been unconcious three days. We've been taking turns on watching you, your still in critical condition. It was lucky you even survived."  
  
"I saw someone, in my dreams."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Carefully Pheobe began to describe the young woman she had seen, forcing Setsuna to smile. "Your ancestor Clio."  
  
"That was Clio?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Would you like to know what happened after she became Queen?"  
  
"You already told me."  
  
"I told you a brief epilogue, but the history didn't end there Pheobe."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was around 3 years later, after Clios was formed. Clio had moved into the planet's main palace......."  
  
=============================================  
  
The planets had finally begun to settle into a new peace as the princesses took on their reconstruction, A difficult task that required full attention.   
  
"Is there anything else I can do My lady?"  
  
Phebe turned around, looking at the handmaiden. "I'll be alright Nahdine."  
  
"Please reconsider my Queen, it's not safe."  
  
Clio shook her head sadly. "I have to do this alone, it can't happen otherwise."  
  
Carefully she pulled the hood of her white cloak over her silver haired odongos and short pigtails, nodding to the maiden before silently stepping out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
*What about Clio?*  
  
*I was getting to it*  
  
  
  
  
On Clios the astrals had already begun to settle into their new home. They settled everywhere on the planet, but many chose to remain on the main continent, close to the main castle that had been constructed for the ruler of Clios.  
  
  
The wind blew back her long purple braid as she leaned over the balcony. Clio had agreed to lead her people, but only until recently had she chosen to move into the palace. For one thing she hated the fuss of it, living as a royal made her feel out of touch. Not to mention that everything from meeting delagates to washing your face had it's own rule, written in complete detail.She had absolutely refused to wear the fine dresses which required hours to dress in with their corsets and girdles, tight fitting waists. Instead she had a simple fitting gown designed, one that fit comfotably on the waist and cut low in front and even lower at the back, sleeves that started just after the shoulders completed the design. Yet Clio still refused to change her hair from the long braid in favor of something more royal in appearence, it was that request she had stubbornly refused.  
It was this balcony she often came to think as she looked out to the mountains. Clios had been mostly isolated since it's formation, few travelled during the time of reconstruction and the queens rarely left their own planets at such an important period. The Astrals of Clios were still setting in, many still reluctant to return to the place formorly known as Atrapos. There was something more that caused her to pass the gaze from the mountains to look further up, to the sky. A strange feeling passed over her in a brief sense of worry and dread.  
Scanning the clouds she tried to search again for the strange feeling, attempting to pinpoint it's origin. Having no success Clio sighed, stepping off the balcony and into the castle to tend to her duties.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her attendant was immediatly waiting in the hall, it was difficult to shake these people, they always managed to find her. The girl chould have been no more then fourteen and at least a foot shorter then Clio. Her dark black hair had been seperated into several braids which all joined into one double bun that rested ontop of her head. Her outfit resembled that of a greecian white toga and it often made Clio wonder why her attendents did not trip and lose their garments.  
  
  
"The elders are awaiting your signature on that trade aggreement. Construction has begun on the prayer shrine, and your sister is helping with the new housing development on the Erato continent."  
  
Clio nodded to Parthenie, she had met the girl two years ago, the only survivor of her family on Atrapos she now served as Clio's attendant.  
  
"Parthenie, there was a ship that landed..."  
  
"He's waiting in the main hall."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it looked like one of the moon vessels."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The main hall had been specially built for visitors, so Clio had taken great care in the design. It was a large open area and several paintings hung on the wall, including a detailed tapestry of the creation of Clios. in the center of the room were elegantly designed seating arraingements, customized to match the theme of the castle.  
He was sitting on one of the couches, dark eyes, short navy hair that fell over his eyes.  
  
"Helicaon."  
  
Helicaon stood up at the mention of his name, staring at Clio almost in wonder. He wore the silver armor of the royal guard, which seemed to be missing a few plates to compensate for travel. "Clio, it's good to see you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I had no idea you were part of the royal guard." Clio sat down opposite of Helicaon. "I had no idea you were part of the royal guard."  
  
"Just after you became queen, I'm part of the elite force now. Actually I'd been hoping to see you again."  
  
She nodded. "But thats not why you came is it?"  
  
Helicaon shook his head. "We've something outside the solar system, it seems to be heading toward us."  
  
Her memory recalled the darkness she had felt earlier. "Have you told Phebe abous this?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
Clio furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why?"  
  
Helicaon sighed, staring at the floor before returning his gaze to Clio. "We can't find her Clio, Phebe is missing."  
  
Clio nearly choked, staring at Helicaon in disbelief. "What?"  
  
"The last person who saw her was a young handmaiden named Nahdine. Apparently the Queen swore her to secrecy, but the woman insisted she wasn't clear on her destination."  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Thats why I came here. Have you felt anything unusual lately?"  
  
Clio thought for a moment. "When I was on the balcony. I got this strange feeling. It was very brief though."  
  
Helicaon nodded. "We'll have to prepare for war."  
  
"The people arn't going to like that idea Helicaon."  
  
"We might not have much of a choice."  
  
"You need Phebe's permission to do something like that. You know you can't just do it on your own."  
  
"Which is why I'm asking you to speak with Mars."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Knights can't request for war, rulers can."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was in the dark of night the black cloud descended on uranus, the ghostly images of black angels descending upon the terrified, screaming population, their spirit forms tearing apart the souls of anyone they touched and concealing the planet in darkness.  
  
  
  
====================End of Part 1====================  
  
"You stopped."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "You need rest Pheobe, I can't keep you up all hours with stories."  
  
Pheobe nodded, the drugs had already begun to take affect and she was barely able to keep her eyes open. She sunk down into the bed, drifting to sleep without effort.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Setsuna turned her head, glancing at Makoto. "Still weak, she's lucky you brought her in so quickly."  
  
"It's not lucky when any of us get hurt this way. Ami says theres still a danger, anyone else probably would not have made it this far."  
  
Setsuna stood from her chair, opening the door. "Sailor Soldiers are strong, she'll make it."  
  
Makoto nodded and sat down in the previously occupied chair  
  
"Makoto." Makoto looked back to Setsuna, who continued. "When she wakes up send for me, she'd want me to tell her the rest of the story."  
  
Makoto nodded to Setsuna, who stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind her. 


	2. ...Will call upon your soul.

She wandered lost in the darkness for what seemed like hours, it was cold, a vast lot of nothingness that stretched on endlessly. It frightened her, how she couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything but the chill. The vanishing images of her mother, her family her friends, they all did nothing to ease her. Her feet stepped back as the images stopped all together. When the floor sank into a hole beneath her, Pheobe screamed.  
  
"Setsuna?" Pheobe called desperatly for the guardian of time, pleading for her comfort.  
  
"It's me, Makoto."  
  
Pheobe opened her eyes, looking at the thunder soldier. "Makoto. Did you find them?"  
  
"We managed to get one of the monsters, everyone is still looking for the last two. You looked frightened."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "It was a bad dream."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Setsuna told me about the story."  
  
"She did?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Actually she told me the rest in case you woke up. Helicaon just convinced Clio to prepare for war right?"  
  
Pheobe nodded.  
  
  
=================================================  
  
It took the consent of all the ruling planets to go to war without the consent of the Moon Queen. It wasn't something Clio wanted to do, but she couldn't deny the darkness she had felt seemed to be growing closer. She looked outside as they neared Mars. The planet was one of the first to visit, it's surface centuring much on warfare.  
  
"We'll be landing soon my Lady."  
  
Clio nodded to Parthenie, watching as the ship began to descend on the red planet. She hated this, the very thought of a war frusterated her to no end. But Helicaon was right, and everyone was in grave danger. There was one thing she knew, Phebe had to be found before it was too late.  
  
The landed not far from the castle, where Clio stepped out with Parthenie. She refused to take any bodyguards, despite the dangers that surrounded her. Not many people had readaly approved of the young astral, expecially with her new status. There was always a danger to travel off world, no protection was out of the question. But Clio had insisted her plans be kept silent for fear of panic, as such the visit to Mars was made to appear as a social call.  
Despite the efforts taken the passer-bys could not help but to stare as they made their way to the palace. Ocassionally Clio recieved a few angry glances but more often she got a brief stare before their heads immediatly turned away, pretending not to notice. For the most part Clio ignored them, it was obvious she stood out, but there appeared to be less resistence then she had prepared herself for.   
It was only until she reached the main doors of the palace when she actually ran into some difficulty. Two guards stood before her, blocking passage. Clio recognized them as the elite soldier, women in the highest position of the guard. They wore the traditional sailor suit and color of their ruler, but lacked the power of the Sailor Soldier they served. Their uniforms void of the bows and tiara, gloves that were not white, but the color of their skirt. Two stood in her path, weapons ready to cut her down should she try to break through.  
  
"I need to see the queen"  
  
It was the first woman who replied, her sapphire hair pulled back by a large barette. "The queen is busy, move along."  
  
It was Parthenie who spoke up. "This is the Queen of Clios!."  
  
"Everyone is treated the same, you'll just have to wait"  
  
"There isn't any time!"  
  
"Parthenie." Clio placed a hand on the attendent's shoulder in atempt to calm her.  
  
The guard looked at the girl with a scowl before replying. "We'll let her know you came around."  
  
Clio nodded. "It may be too late, would you let her know immediatly?"  
  
The other woman narrowed her eyes. "We don't take orders from you Astral."  
  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
The guards straightened immediatly, standing at attention. Clio and Parthenie turned around in curiosity. It took only a brief moment for Clio to recognize the woman. Her hair was a long raven black that reached to her knees, the fine bone structure of her face made her look regal, a rare beauty of violet eyes. Her dress was a rich blood red color, designed in perfect elegance to fit her stature. This was the Queen of Mars.  
  
Clio shook her head lightly. "These women were just about to inform you of my arrival."  
  
Mars nodded, dismissing her attendants before turning to Clio. "Walk with me." She nodded to Parthenie. "Your attendant may remain in the palace."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not many people travel the planets lately unless it's important. Why are you here?"  
  
"Something's coming." Clio stopped. "In fact it's already reached this system."  
  
Mars glanced at the young queen. "Did your Astral abilities pick that up? Or do you have more proof?"  
  
"The Moon picked it up as well, I'm surprised your planets hasn't yet sensed it."  
  
Mars began walking, forcing Clio to follow. "I haven't seen anything of great danger. It's likely there is no threat and if there had been, The Queen would be here, not you."  
  
Clio scowled. "Phebe is missing, I'm asking for your help."  
  
Mars paused. "Phebe is missing?"  
  
"Yes, I need full planetary support to bypass the Queen's permission to fight."  
  
Mars nodded, continueing to walk. "Go home Clio, We'll take care of it."  
  
"Have you been listening to what I've been saying?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll contact the other Planets, we'll find Phebe then determine whether or not what you felt is to be considered a threat. This is our problem, not yours."  
  
"I don't believe this. Your just going to ignore this?"  
  
"Our first priority is to locate Phebe."  
  
"But you don't want my help. I'm a Sailor Soldier, this is my responsibility too. Or is it because I'm an Astral?"  
  
Mars shook her head, stopping beside a field to bend over and pull a plant by it's roots, showing the item to Clio. "Do you know what this is Clio? We call it Ankara Root. We grow it all over this planet, it's very useful, and do you know why that is?"  
  
When Clio didn't reply, Mars continued. "When stripped down it can be made into a very strong fabric, more durable then most metels, but incredibly pliable. So we use it to make uniforms for our Elite Soldiers. But not us, our Sailor uniforms came from the cauldron Clio, fate chose us to be Sailor Soldiers, the guardians of our planets. You however, were hand picked by our very own Phebe, your uniform was made from this root." She tossed the plant aside. "You are not a true Sailor Soldier. As far as I'm concerned your just a Soldier playing princess, and that is why I do not want your help. Because I don't need it. We need your help as much as we need another war."  
  
Clio narrowed her eyes, angry at the fire soldier's comment. "Another war? You have yet to awknowledge the previous. For nearly a decade my people were shunned, suppressed, Murdered! And you all chose to do nothing. You took no action until it was too late. My mother was murdered. I have 1 sister when I should have eight! Half my people are illiterate! You all sat on your thrones and watched, and when Vladimer took over, you ran instead of fighting! I walk down your streets and people stare because I'm not like them! I am denied access to your palace simply because of who and what I am! Don't talk to me about War Mars! I've seen more war then I care to admit. You think I want this? Believe me I'd love to ignore it, just like you do! But I will not see more deaths, Lunarian or Astral, it doesn't matter. I will NOT see another holocaust!"  
  
She paused, looking up at Mars. The Queen was in shock, unable to believe Clio's sudden outburst of anger. Clio nodded, turning away from the woman. "If you will not help me, I'll find someone else, and if still nothing happens, I'll do it myself."  
  
Without a word she walked away, ignoring the stares of those who had witnessed the incident.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Clio?"  
  
Parthenie glanced back worridly at her queen, who had been quite for over an hour after leaving mars. "Clio what happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened Parthenie, thats the problem. Mars only saw me as a common soldier."  
  
"Are you sure she meant that?"  
  
Clio scowled, gazing out the window. "She told me herself. Phebe is the only one who manages to hold these people together. Without her they seem to just break apart."  
  
"Couldn't you talk to Venus?"  
  
Clio looked back to the young girl. "Venus?"  
  
Parthenie nodded. "She's supposed to be a leader isn't she?"  
  
Clio brightened. "Parthenie your a genius. We'll go straight to the top."  
  
  
  
  
Venus was beautiful, that fact was undisputed. The planet was often itself a thriving vacation spot, rich in architecture and theatre. Clio frowned as she looked out the window, Venus was also the planet where her mother and sister had been killed. Seven years had done nothing to ease the pain, the past still came back to her stronger then ever, remembering the day she and her sisters had gone into hiding. Clio had returned to pluto many times since it all ended, each time she searched for weeks, as long as she could manage to get away from Clios, desperate to find Thalia. Every time she returned with nothing, her youngest sister still missing while Clio still refused to give up hope.  
  
It was slightly better on Venus then their past experience with Mars. However it was difficult to determine whether the reason was because of the planet, the people, or timing. Still the surface remained to be a celebration of dance and joy, where even Clio could not help but smile.   
  
The palace itself was unequalled in beauty, roses climbed the walls near the entrance and the entire building was built from a white marble. Each tower was tipped with an orange cone while the main entrance remained without a door, allowing access to anyone who cared to visit. Venus herself was dressed in an elegant yellow gown a pale yellow fabric cut unevenly laid atop the main fold of her skirt. Her long blonde hair was held back by a large red bow, designed to resemble the image of a rose. She nodded to Clio before leading her and Parthenie into a more private area where Clio guessed was used for conferance and discussions.  
  
Venus nodded, indicating the two to sit before she took her own place on the other side of the table. "Mars told me about Phebe."  
  
"Did she also tell you about her ideas on war too?"  
  
Venus looked at Clio, replying calmly. "She informed me about your outburst Clio. You have to understand many of the planets don't recognize Clios as part of the system. Many of the Sailor Soldiers consider you as Phebe's attempt to replace Charon."  
  
"Is that they're only excuse for ignoring this threat? Or is there a better reason?"  
  
Venus sighed. "I know why you came here. You couldn't get Mars so you came to me right? Do you relize how many threats we've faced that come from outside the solar system? Those strong enough to be detected have often been elimitated before causing any problems. This evil you detected is probably being destroyed as we speak, our priority is to find Phebe."  
  
Clio sighed. "Look maybe you haven't detected it, but I know what I felt. It's not destroyed because I can still feel it, and I'm certain the moon is still detecting it."  
  
Venus nodded. "I'm aware of Astral abilities, I'm also aware they can be difficult for some to control proporly. As for the moon it's detection system was just rebuilt a year ago, the device may still need adjustments. I am well aware of your warnings Clio but so far no other planets have detected this threat. I can't put out a call to arms on the suggestion of a newly built detecting system and the words of one Astral."  
  
"Phebe would have done something instead of just dismissing me."  
  
"I have no doubts about that, but Phebe isn't here and I need to consider other possibilities."  
  
It was Parthenie who stood up to look out the window, it was that moment when both Venus and Clio began to notice how dark the sky had become. The two stood up to stare, peering closely at the black cloud the had descended upon the planet. As the cloud neared closer to the surface of the planet, individual forms became seen by everyone. Transparent creatures of black smoke, black angels, beasts with daggered teeth and claws which made the people scream.  
  
"Would you like to consider another posibility Venus?"  
  
  
  
  
  
On Clios the Astrals gathered withen the shrine around twelve elders, joining hands in chant. The auras began to glow in unison before joining into a white light which extended as a beam into the atmosphere before encompassing the planet in a shield while a black cloud began it's approach.  
  
==================End of Part 2=================  
  
"Pheobe?"  
  
Makoto froze, her eyes staring straight at Pheobe who had gone eerily still. Her gaze moved to the monitor which slowed just before the flatline.  
  
"Ami!" 


	3. and When there is no hope...

I really appreciate all your reviews Many thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the stories.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Ami sighed, looking at the nervous faces gathered in the main lobby. People who were anxiously awaiting the outcome of their loved ones, the looks of pain, fear and regret centered in one solitary room. Her gaze focused on the far corner where a small group sat anxiously in wait. The group consisted of a girl, shortin hight with two double odongos in her long brown hair, an older man of short light tanned hair, clenching his hands together until the knuckles had turned ghost white. A tall girl who wore a ponytail in her long brown hair hung her head, focusing on who knew what. The last in the group was an older woman with long green hair held in a bun. She was the only one who refused to sit and instead chose to lean against the wall, staring down a can of soda in her hand.  
Ami looked down, four people, three soldiers was all that could be spared to await the outcome of their comrade, the majority still searching for the last two monsters. Ami herself confined to the hospital, doing the best she could.  
Makoto first noticed Ami's approach, standing in anticipation while Ami delievered the outcome.  
"There was some internal bleeding, we managed to repair the damage but, it appears the object had splintered on entry. We were very thorough, but theres no telling whether or not we managed to get to it in time. She's in a coma, she might wake up in a few hours, or even a few weeks. All we can do now is hope."  
  
  
  
Setsuna looked down at Pheobe, her eyes following the tubes in her arms before returning to the face. She looked so weak lying there, her face a sickly pale with her curls layed out on the pillow in a tangled mess.  
  
"I know you can hear me Pheobe. I'm going to tell you the rest of the story. But you have to survive this, a Sailor Soldier isn't the kind who gives up easily. You know that as well as your great grandmother knew it."  
  
========================================  
  
"If we are going to get anywhere we have to act now! We need to stop this before it spreads."  
  
Jupiter looked at Mars. "And do what Mars, this phage caught us all off guard, we don't have the resources."  
  
Neptune turned to Jupiter. "Since when did we name it? Did it give you it's title?"  
  
Mercury spoke up. "This thing is spreading, it seems appropriate enough to name it as such."  
  
Earth replied, adding her own voice to the council. "This is getting us nowhere, and we're lacking severely in soldiers, where is Uranus?"  
  
Venus looked up from the table, she Clio and Parthenie had managed to reach the ship on time, barely escaping before the black phage had hit. Now the remaining Sailor Soldiers sat in council on the moon, deciding what was to be done about the threat. "Uranus is gone Earth, her planet was first to be taken."  
  
"Destruction is our best option! If we eliminate the affected planets the phage will be unable to spread."  
  
Earth glared at Saturn. "Thats your solution to everything, you can't find an answer so you just destroy it! People could still be alive on those planets, your speaking of mass murder!"  
  
"Better a few die then watching the death of every single moon and planet. I see you offering no solution, I dare you to reveal another option!"  
  
"We need more time!"  
  
"We don't have that luxery!"  
  
"Enough!" Venus stood from her seat, slamming her hands down on the table and commanding attention. She looked at Earth. "Right now destruction of the planets is the only solution we have, and unless we come up with another answer it will be our only action." She then looked at Saturn. "But we still have time, and Mercury has estimated we have at least six hours before the next planet falls. Until then we will sit here and work out some kind of solution that doesn't involve blowing things up."  
  
"Why not ask Clio?" The young Astral looked up at the mention of her name, Mars continued. "Her planet is protected. Clios called up a protection shield just before the phage hit."  
  
All eyes turned to Clio. "It's an anchient technique, very difficult to perform, expecially with one of such a magnetude. The entire effort takes a lot of discipline and is very difficult to perform, they must have felt they had no choice."  
  
"But how convenient for you that your planet is safe. Why not show us this shielding technique?"  
  
"Because I can't! Even if I could the technique would need thousands with enough power just to cover a small planet! With the eight of us we can only manage to cover this palace and even then we could do nothing else, our focus would remain in maintaining the shield, when we tire that would be it. So you see, Clios isn't safe, it's only prolonged the inevitable."  
  
Earth looked at Clio, speaking again. "So in other words you don't want to help us."  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Your holding a grudge against us, holding us responsible for the death of your family."  
  
Venus spoke up, trying to keep order. "Thats enough Earth."  
  
"The affected planets should be destroyed!"  
  
Neptune spoke. "Why didn't we detect this enemy?"  
  
The voices rose higher as Jupiter made a desperate effort to be heard. "We need Phebe!"  
  
"Theres no time to find her! we must act now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Clio rubbed her forhead, leaning aganst the wall, beside the double doors which held the shouts and arguments of the six sailor soldiers. She lifted the small chain around her neck, bringing the rainbow gem into the open.  
  
"Are they still argueing?"  
  
Clio looked up, letting the gem drop back against her chest. Her eyes recognized the attire the young girl wore, all the servants withen the palace were similarly clothed. She sighed. "If Phebe were here they'd be cooperating better."  
  
"My lady said dogs will fight over a piece of meat but hunt in packs."  
  
Clio nodded. "United by a common goul but lost in petty arguments." She looked at the hand maiden more closely. "Nahdine?"  
  
The girl shifted nervously. "I don't know where she is, I told them that already, I never know where she is."  
  
"She's done this before?"  
  
Nahdine nodded. "It's been going on for 3 years. She takes off, doesn't tell anyone where she's going and comes back a few weeks later. Theres never been any danger before."  
  
Clio frowned, glancing back at her gem. "But theres also never been a phage like this before." She winced as glass shattered against the door. "Clean that up as soon as it's less..violent in there." Tucking the gem back withen her dress she sighed. "It's amazing how a foundation can fall apart when the're leader vanishes.  
  
"Charon hardly functions anymore."  
  
She looked up at the girl. "What did you say?"  
  
"Charon, it's been without a leader for seven years."  
  
Clio nodded. "Ever since the passing of Sailor Charon.." Quickly she began to make her way down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find The Queen."  
  
"You don't know where she is!"  
  
"I'll start in alphabetical order."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she reached her room her eyes immediatly began to search the area. "Parthenie"  
  
The young girl stepped out of her adjoining room. "Clio? Is the conferance over?"  
  
"No, they're still argueing. I snuck out. That chest I brought with me, where is it?"  
  
"I put it near the bed. Clio what are you doing?"  
  
Without skipping a beat Clio went straight for the chest, placing her hands in position on the lid. "I'm going to find Phebe."  
  
"What about the conference? We can't just leave."  
  
"Your staying here Parthenie, I'm doing this alone." The chest gave a small click as it unlocked. Glancing at her attendant's shocked expression she smiled lightly and continued. "I know a little about flying ships, I'll be fine."  
  
"Thats not what I meant, what if the phage consumes you?"  
  
Clio lifted the top, sighing. "Then we'll be out of luck, I need you here Parthenie. Your going to teach the Sailor Soldiers how to create a shield."  
  
"I can't go in there!"  
  
"Its not as bad as it sounds in there."  
  
"I'm not a royal Clio."  
  
Clio sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I made you an heir? Go in there, teach the technique and pray to the stars I get back in time to make it uneccessary."  
  
"Clio, they're not Astral."  
  
Clio shook her head. "No, they're not. But they are Sailor Soldiers, they'll be able to manage it beyond the power of 12." She smirked. "If you can get them to listen long enough."  
  
"My Lady."  
  
"Spare the formalities Parthenie, just go."  
  
Parthenie nodded, taking off down the hall just as Clio reached into the chest, pulling out the item she had been looking for. The uniform was brand new, it had never been worn before, there had never been a need. The simple garment of magenta skirt and purple bows, an item that was hard to imagine withstanding some of the most powerful blows. Three years ago Phebe had given the uniform to Clio as a gift, today it would get it's use.   
  
  
She closed her eyes in meditation, the candles flickered around her, enclosing Clio in a circle as a small wooden bowl sat before her. Her tiara and gloves lay by her side while the rest of her uniform remained on her body. The entire outfit was surprisingly comfortable for armor.  
Taking a deep breat she opened her eyes to the stars, her entire body lost in trance as she called upon a prayer.   
  
"I am the guardian protection from death, fear and hate" Her hand reached into the bowl as her fingers began to make motions upon her forhead. "Celestial stars shall guide me, I will let myself be lead. Anger be stopped in my heart, evil halted on approach. For what fate has called me, I shall not ignore."  
  
The candles began to burn high above her head before turning into magenta light which circled around her. Her hand returned to her side, the runic symbol of protection already vanishing on her forhead.  
  
  
  
  
"This is ridiculous! We sit here discussing our problems when we should be out there fighting!"  
  
"We can't just run head first into a fight, we have no idea what this thing wants!"  
  
All heads turned as the doors opened as their eyes fell upon the young girl of ebony black hair and grey eyes. Parthenie looked nervously at the group, rubbing her hands together as she was stared down by 6 queens. "I was told to..I was told to..teach you the shield."  
  
Jupitar looked at the girl. "Clio said it couldn't be done."  
  
"Your Sailor Soldiers....She thinks..she..it can work."  
  
Mars glanced around. "Wheres Clio?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"And left you to the instruction?She doesn't give us any respect, has her attendant bother with us. Just takes off when she wishes like a loose canon!"  
  
"Thats enough Mars!"  
  
Mars looked at Venus. "Don't deny it Venus, you know the only reason she's a soldier was an attempt to replace Charon."  
  
Mercury stood up. "She's been dead 7 years mars! Why can't you let it go?"  
  
"You may be willing to just forget her, but I won't dismiss her like you have!"  
  
"So you take it out on someone whose only crime was giving her people a life?!"  
  
"Don't glamorize her! She's done nothing for us, she has no idea what it's like!"  
  
"What makes you the expert?!"  
  
Parthenie shut her eyes, trying to close out the shouting voices that now filled the room. "Please." Her voice drowned out in the sound with barely an indication she had said anything. "Please." she spoke louder with the same effect.  
Finally the young attendant clenched her fists, taking a deep breath before she shouted above the arguments. "Please Listen To Me!!!"  
The room went silent as 6 pairs of eyes fell upon the young girl. "My mother was a shrine maiden, I know a lot more then Clio does about techniques, Techniques I was asked to teach you. If you will let me."  
  
Venus nodded, glancing at Saturn. "You have five hours to show us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clio put her head in her hands, rubbing her face before glancing at the control panel. The journey had been rather uneventful, she knew how to stay under the radar, probably the only thing from being on the run she had gotten use from. The hours passed slowly, every minute precious and now only two remained before the next planet would be consumed by the black phage. She had chosen a relatively remote spot to land, the majority of the reason being that she had only landed once in her entire lifetime and that had been hardly decent. Luckely her second landing made it without incident. Pulling the gem from her chain she picked up the white wand that had been a gift from Phebe three years ago and put the gem into place.  
  
Stepping onto the planet was an education in chaotic science. The paths remained cracked and chipped while weeds grew at every opening. The buildings around her condemned and run down while people gathered in the alleys huddling together for food and warmth. The entire situation was a shock that Charon had been ignored for so long, that the entire planet had been left and abandoned. It was around that time she felt cold steel being pressed against her throat.  
  
"Don't move." The voice was rough, low, belonging to a man who was undoubtedly her senior. Powerful hands wrenched the wand from her grasp. "You've a lot of guts coming to a place like this, I'll give you that." Lifting up on the dagger he pushed her forward. "Move."  
  
It was a fairly short walk she was forced to take. Although that did nothing to ease Clio, it made her wonder why he hadn't chosen to kill her. More questions filled her mind as she was pushed into a building and ordered to sit. Once she had done so the dagger was removed from her throat.  
  
"Clio?"  
  
Clio's head turned immediatly to the voice, her eyes falling upon first a yound boy of sand colored hair and soulful brown eyes. To his left was a taller figure, a white cloak covered most of her body, but it was when she removed her hood did Clio recognize the stranger. Her hair had grown longer since last time, silver locks now reaching her shoulders as the perfectly formed odongos rested on her head. Her silver eyes stared in confusion at Clio, questioning her pressence. So she had been here all this time and her voice did nothing to hide the shock of their unexpected meeting. "Phebe."  
  
================End of Part 3======================  
  
"Am I interupting?"  
  
Setsuna looked up at the man in the doorway, hs light tan hair falling lightly over his deep blue eyes. Damien had been hurt the worst over Pheobe's injury. Once she had saved him from his dark prison and when she needed help there was nothing he could do. There was no disputing his love for the girl, an affection he always failed to admit in words, but his actions always managed to speak much louder then any word. Setsuna smiled softly. "No, I was just finishing for today."  
  
Calmly the woman stood, preparing to leave the room. "Setsuna." Setsuna turned her head towards Damien as he spoke. "Do you know, will she wake up?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "I don't know."  
Quietly she continued walking, leaving Damien to watch the sleeping warrior. 


	4. ..Faith will still survive...

Ellie frowned, she looked so helpless just lying there it was painful just to watch.  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
Ellie straightened in her chair before looking down at her friend whose eyes had managed to open half way. "Pheobe, your awake. We got the monsters"  
  
"That was fast."  
  
Ellie frowned "Pheobe You've been in a coma for over a week."  
  
"That long?"  
  
Ellie nodded.  
There was a long pause before Pheobe spoke again. "What about Clio?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Clio."  
  
"Oh, the story?"  
  
Pheobe managed a nod.  
  
"Do you want me to get Setsuna in here?"  
  
Pheobe shook her head. "If you can tell it I'd like you to continue."  
  
"Don't you want me to go and tell everyone your awake?"  
  
When Ellie didn't get a reply she sighed. "Alright, story first."  
  
=================================================  
  
Phebe nodded to the man who had captured Clio. "It's alright Rouvin."  
  
Rouvin nodded, setting the wand and gem onto the table near Clio. Clio herself stood and continued to stare at the silver goddess. "Phebe what are you doing here?"  
  
"That will take some time to explain. First, I'd like you to meet Dorien. Dorien this is Clio, I told you about her."  
  
The young boy nodded politly. "The queen has told me much about you."  
  
Clio nodded politely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice boy."  
  
Phebe nodded. They sat alone in the back room with a single round wooden table and a few chairs. Clio continued. "So he's the new Charon?"  
  
Phebe nodded. "Dorien is young, but with the proper training he could become a great warrior and perhaps lead Charon out of it's depression."  
  
Clio nodded. "Three years and you've finally found what you were looking for. She must have been very important."  
  
"Charon saved my life."  
  
"And you save her planet in return. Tell me, will the other Sailor Soldiers accept a male guardian?."  
  
Phebe sighed. "Clio, don't make this a feud."  
  
"They've always resented me Phebe, you know that. I'm not even a real Sailor Soldier and because of that they don't think I belong with them."  
  
"They'll get over it. This happens to be the first time a planet has been created by mortal hands, it's not an easy thing to accept. They just need some time."  
  
"Time may not be on our side."  
  
Phebe looked at her friend in confusion. "Clio?"  
  
"Phebe are you aware of whats been happening lately?"  
  
Phebe shook her head. "There isn't much incoming information currently on this planet."  
  
"Phebe, Uranus is gone. The planet of Venus was consumed. My planet is facing the same fate and in a few minutes another planet is going to be consumed."  
  
Nothing could hide the shock in her voice as Phebe stared at the Astral queen. "By what?"  
  
"We call if The Black Phage. We have no idea where it's come from. It just came out of nowhere, nobody could detect it. Uranus, then Venus and Clios at the same time. It..by the stars it split. It's going to split again!"  
  
"Clio calm down, explain it to me."  
  
Clio nodded, taking a deep breath before continueing. "It split after Uranus, one went after Venus and the other after Clios. The one on Clios should be dormant if the shield hasn't broken yet, but Venus is going to split in two..the phage will. It's like it has a mind of it's own."  
  
"I don't understand it, no one could detect it?"  
  
"I can feel it, and the Moon seemed to detect it. but all the other planets didn't sense anything."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense Clio. Clio?"  
  
Phebe looked at her friend. Clio's eyes had flown wide open for a brief moment, her face turned to shock. "It's coming here Phebe, our time is up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parthenie looked out to the sky at the black cloud. People were screaming as it neared closer. Folding her hands together the young girl said a silent prayer to the stars and retreated into the palace to join the Sailor Soldiers.  
  
The main tower had been determined as the focal point of energy. It was there the technique would be conducted. Parthenie had been very strict about the position, taking every detail into account but if she had had the time to spare the girl would have done a more thourough search for a better focal point. Still, the main tower would serve the purpose it was needed for.  
  
She nodded to the six sailor soldiers as she stepped withen the middle of the circle she had created. It was always good to have a center power to focus on. The entire process could have done well enough without one on desperate circumtances but the technique proved much more effective when one or more channeled the power.  
  
"Now, as I instructed you must join hands and follow my lead. Call upon your inner power of the planets when your energy reaches it's peak, and it is absolutly vital that your energies be syncronized. I will guide you through the process."  
  
As the mist black nightmares descended upon the moon Parthenie raised her hands. "Great celestial stars guide us and protect us. The power of my ancestors runs through me as sure as blood. The energy withen gathered for my task. I call upon my power!"  
  
Closing the gap between her hands Parthenie closed her eyes in deep meditation, signaling her ready to the soldiers.  
  
Neptune bowed her head and closed her eyes as she was the first to lend her power. "Neptune Power."  
  
"Mars Power."  
  
"Earth Power."  
  
One by one each soldier called upon their respective planets. Each felt their aura ignite as the colors of light became revealled in plain sight.  
  
Parthenie breathed in slowly, maintining deep concentration as she assisted in synchronizing the auras. In one breif instand the soldier's heads faced upard as their auras conected to Parthenie. Jerking her head up in trance the aura filtered out in a column of white light, descending in a dome around the castle and the kingdome, reaching to the edges of the mare serenitis.  
  
The phage shrieked in surprise as those already withen it's confines disipitated and those outside it's reach were repelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had all four broke into a dead run, the ghastly forms of death following close behind like the waves of an ocean.  
They were all stopped as another waved advanced in front of them. Immedietly they made a sharp turn, ducking into the ally. Clio closed her eyes in concentration, calling upon her power, forcing a shield around them for a brief second. The two waves connected, curving upwards and away from the shield, allowing enough time for the four to reach the ship.  
  
"Come on.." Clio slammed her hand on the door, letting it unlock to her signal. The group crowded in immediatly, just as another wave began it's second advance.  
  
Rouvin took the controls as the wave descended upon them. As the phage closed down upon them the vessel slid out from beneath, propelling into the sky as the misty forms chased after them.  
  
"Clio!"  
  
Clio glanced over at Phebe's sudden cry before she noticed the black vapors that formed the angel advancing upon her. It was a pain like no other as the creature began rippin through her soul.The screams of her commrades became so distant, her mind cried out for release from the pain she was experiencing. Her eyes closed, desperatly trying to focus her mind strained to shut out everything around her. It came as a sudden explosion of energy, an uncontrolled amount of magenta and purple energy that spread out in every direction. Her eyes widened before going blank, She would control this planet! these people like so many others. Here they would rule unopposed. Her entire body began to jerk as thousands of fractured images passed through her mind. A final shriek as human and beast both cried out and the angel fled from the astral queen before dissipating. Her last image as she slipped into unconciousness was of Clios as the phage finally descended down upon it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouvin bent down placing two of his fingers over her pulse. Dorien watched nervously as Clio lay still, her eyes trapped in their blank look. "How is she?"  
  
Rouvin shook his head. "Can't tell, we have no idea what that thing could have done to her."  
He frowned as he looked again at the sleeping astral. There had been rumors about this girl, legends about her power but laying on the floor this way she looked nothing like the stories which had been told about her. Rouvin himself had been one of the top knights in Charon's court. When his lady had been killed he went underground and took it upon himself to help the refugees of Vladimer to safety. His young charge Dorien had lived on Charon all of his young life and Rouvin had only come across the child two years ago. He had been orphaned by then and it was Rouvin who had chosen to take the boy under his wing. Only less then twwo weeks ago had they been blessed by Phebe's visit, when she had found Charon's star seed withen the small 12 year old.  
  
Phebe kneeled down and gave her friend a gentle nudge. "Clio."  
  
Immediatly the girl bolted, shrieking as she launched herself at the silver goddess. On instinct Rouvin pulled the queen out of Clio's path, letting the girl grasp air as she fell on the floor.  
Phebe looked at Clio worriedly. "Clio?"  
  
The violet braided queen shook her head, rising to her hands and knees, her eyes returning to their normal appearence. Still Rouvin held the moon queen back from the girl, watching Clio carefully for any signs of danger.  
  
Slowly Clio nodded. "I'm alright now."  
She grabbed onto one of the seats, pulling herself up. Right away she regretted standing so quickly as her hand moved to her head in a vain attempt to suppress a migrane. Phebe pulled away from her 6 foot tall protector to check on Phebe.  
  
"What was that?" Questioned the young boy.  
  
Clio rubbed her head some more, sitting down. "That was a phage." She glanced at the boy. "Sure your ready to be a guardian?"  
  
Dorien nodded. "I lived on Charon all my life, mom used to tell me stories about how beutiful the planet used to be. I want to make it shine again."  
  
"What happened Clio?"  
  
Clio looked at Phebe before leaning back in the seat. "I did the only thing I could do, I released my energy."  
  
"It nearly destroyed you."  
  
"But it worked didn't it? This Black Phage thinks, it's not just random Phebe. It's been plotting all this time. They've taken over other solor systems and we're next on the list."  
  
  
"That would explain why they went after Uranus first."  
  
"I thought they would attack Mars first."  
  
Phebe shook her head. "No, Mars isn't widely known for training. Uranus contains many of the best soldiers."  
  
Clio looked at Phebe. "That explains it."  
  
"They must have known about our detection systems, found a way to get past it. Clios and the Moon System were brand new though, they probably missed it."  
  
"Or didn't see it as a threat. Clios was one of the first planets they went after, they must have known about it before they attacked."  
  
"They must follow something."  
  
All eyes fell upon Dorien. The young guardian continued. "They look so organized, it's as if they have a collective conscience."  
  
Clio nodded "Your already thinking like a guardian. We have to get back to the moon."  
  
Phebe shook her head. "We can't, it's been consumed."  
  
Clio looked at her friend and nodded. "Hopefully Parthenie was able to call the shield in time."  
  
"What about Clios, you said it was protected."  
  
Clio shook her head sadly. "Clios is gone, I saw it become consumed just before I passed out."  
  
"Then we'll have to find the queen."  
  
Clio looked at the Moon Goddess. She was still so determined after all of this, after so many planets and people had met their fate? The entire idea seemed hopeless and ridiculous. The same dance over again got exausting. In three years still nothing had changed and it was surprising how much they managed to stay the same. "And do what? Destroy her so we can sit and wait 3 more years for a bigger better enemy?"  
  
Phebe looked at Clio in shock. "Clio."  
  
"It's always the same Phebe, why should it be any different? Fate doesn't want us to exist. Right now my entire family, everyone I know is either dead or dieing. By the stars we're facing an army of billions!."  
  
"At least we can try Clio. Things have been bad before, we'll win."  
  
Clio smirked. "Is that how you see it Phebe? As winning? Who wins doesn't matter, we'll always lose everything in the end. Even if we do manage to beat this by some miracle, your Sailor Soldiers won't accept me. They'll keep resenting me for who I am."  
  
"Your a sailor soldier too clio."  
  
"No Phebe. I'm just a soldier, A replacement, A freak playing princess."  
  
"No one has ever called you a freak Clio!"  
  
"Why not? It's just as well they should. Thats who I am isn't it? An astral princess. But astrals aren't supposed to be princesses are they? Or ambassedors, or any position that holds much importance. Yes Phebe, I'm a freak."  
  
Phebe's mouth dropped in shock and disbelief. "I don't believe you. Is that all you can think about? How you've suffered?"  
  
"I'm the last of eight sisters, I watched Terpsichore die on that stake! I bet you didn't know that did you? How she was still alive when I saw her hanging there? The pain I felt? Your Sailor Soldiers despise me, refuse my help, my advice. They hate the fact that I can channel their powers! That I'm the guardian of the sailor gem."  
  
"So thats how it is. All you can think about is yourself! You don't care about anyone, the lives of your people. Was stopping Vladimer just an act of revenge?"  
  
"Don't make this into an act of selfishness!"  
  
"But thats what it is! I believed in you Clio. The Sailor Soldiers would have accepted you if you gave them a chance! But you didn't, you complained constantly, crying out how you were the victim in everything!"  
  
"Astrals were dieing, they ignored it!"  
  
"Maybe so Clio, but did you ever consider that they might have regretted it? That they were sorry? Your not the only one whose suffered, don't make that mistake! So what if your not a Sailor Soldier? Being a Sailor Soldier doesn't come from powers Clio, or special abilities. It doesn't come from a glowing symbol on your forhead, or a uniform. You want to know what makes a Sailor Soldier Clio? It comes from the heart! From thinking about others besides yourself! Never giving up! But you can't see that Clio, all you can see is yourself! and I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier."  
  
Everything grew deathly silent as the words sunk in. No one had ever heard the Queen yell, she never lost patience, until now. The fact that her patience was lost with one of her closest friends only shocked them further. Clio didn't move from her seat, she stared at the silver goddess, unable to utter a word in her defense.  
  
Phebe sighed, bowing her head. "Rouvin, I'll be in the dress room."  
  
"No." Clio finally spoke, standing to her feet. "I'll leave."  
Without another word she turned around and stepped into the small closet space, shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was hours before anyone came back to check on her, it didn't bother Clio much. She needed time to think and the silence of such a small area helped to clear her head. She wasn't selfish was she? No she couldn't but the more she thought about it made Clio relize the truth. She'd let the years turn her bitter, it was hard to remember a time when she had done a selfless act. Her heart felt sore for the way she had acted. Nobody wanted to hate her, she had been the one to push them all away.  
  
"Miss Clio?"  
  
Clio looked up as the young guardian of Charon entered the room. He carried with him a small plate of fruits and vegitables neatly arrainged together. "I was wondering if you might be hungry, everyone else has already eaten."  
  
Clio nodded quietly, taking the plate out of the boy's hands. "Thank you Dorien."  
  
When the boy didn't leave she looked up at him questioningly. "Theres something else?"  
  
Dorien nodded. "We're looking for that queen. If we stop it, maybe we can save the planets."  
  
Clio nodded, when the boy still hadn't left she looked back, waiting for the child to speak again.  
"I thought you were nice. Not selfish at all."  
  
"Thank you Dorien, but Phebe is right, I do think about myself a lot."  
  
"you can change that right? You can help us."  
  
Clio shook her head. "Go back to Phebe Dorien, please."  
  
The young boy nodded timidly as he backed out of the room and closed the door. Clio sighed as she tried to nibble on an apple. The innocence of Dorien stayed locked in her mind, a feeling that knawed on her heart. She smiled slightly. Phebe could really pick them, she could manage to get 9 different people in the same room and have them get along in a matter of seconds. Sighing she stood up and opened the door. All eyes turned to Clio as she spoke. "If your going to stop this, you need to get all of them at once."  
  
==================End of Part 4=================  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Ellie shook her head. "No I don't think so, I just can't remember the rest. I'll have Setsuna tell you the rest when your feeling better. Right now you should get some sleep."  
  
Pheobe nodded, laying back against her pillows as Ellie slipped out the door. 


	5. ..and hope will come again.

"Potatos?"  
  
Pheobe shook her head. "They're too mushy."  
  
Setsuna nodded, dropping the spoon back into the pan. "How about this?" She indicated the creamed corn.  
  
"mmm can't I have some chicken?"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Ami says no solid foods for awile."  
  
Pheobe frowned. "Alright, the creamed corn."  
  
Setsuna nodded, piling the mush onto Pheobe's tray. Pheobe sighed as she wheeled over to a table with Setsuna. "Why can't I just walk?"  
  
"Because your still a little weak and everyone is fussing over you. Besides, you'll be out of here soon, think you can suffer a wheelchair for one more day?"  
  
She nodded, forcing down a spoonful of creamed corn. "So what happened to Clio?"  
  
"Ellie didn't tell you the rest of the story?"  
  
Pheobe shook her head. "She forgot half way through."  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Where did she stop?"  
  
"After the dress room."  
  
Setsuna thought for a moment. "Alright, that would be.."  
  
====================================  
  
Phebe looked at the young astral in confusion. "Clio?"  
  
"You heard what I said Phebe. If you destroy just the queen this phage will get out of control. We have to destroy them together."  
  
"What do you intend to do?"  
  
"Do you have the silver crystal?" When Phebe nodded Clio continued. "I have an idea, but we'll have to be in the highest power center in the solar system."  
  
"I don't see the problem."  
  
"You will when I tell you where the power center is."  
  
  
  
  
At Phebe's suggestion they had returned to Mars. Luckely the phage had overlooked the red planet so far. Not that it would be for long. The people of Mars were overjoyed at the moon queen's visit if not slightly worried that their own queen had not accomponied the silver beauty.  
Rouvin and Dorien helped the two queens as they coated theship thik with Ankara lotion.  
  
"This is mostly used to armor skin."  
  
Clio glanced at her rag. "For Elite Soldiers?"  
  
Phebe nodded, draping her rag over the bucket. "Are you sure your ready for this?"  
  
For awile Clio didn't speak, her head nodded just slightly. "I'm not going to back out now Phebe."  
  
  
  
  
  
Phebe had denied Rouvin and Dorien join them. It was her belief they would be safer on Mars and should the two queens fail, they had been ordered to evacuate the planet.  
Clio glanced at Phebe as she took the seat next to her. "I'm not really surethis will work Phebe, If there were any other way I would turn this ship around."  
  
"We have to stop this."  
  
"This might kill you Phebe."  
  
Phebe looked at her friend. Clio's eyes remained forward, refusing to look at the silver haired queen, hiding emothion.  
"Clio, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
Phebe looked ahead as they began to descend down on their target, the sun.  
"It was puzzling when the phage consumed Clios. Uranus for War, Venus breaks down leadership, moon destroys authority. They changed their plans to consume Charon when they found you. That was probably my fault for leading them to you. There was no reason why they chose to consume Clios so quickly, but it makes perfect sense"  
As Clio continued Phebe began to notice the black patches upon the surface of the sun. "There are two major power centers in this entire solar system Phebe. One of them is the moon, the very location where your kingdom resides. The other is the strongest, but hardest to get to, that is the sun. The phage eliminated the warriors on Uranus then tried to go after the leader of the sailor soldier. But right after that the one thing they focussed on was the power planets. Clios, the Moon, they're drawn to power centers Phebe and Clios was one of them."  
  
"So the queen could be here too."  
  
Clio nodded as they descended further down into the sun. Phebe looked as the flames formed around their vessel. Quietly she withdrew a white and gold trimmed brooch, opening it to bring the Empyrium crystal into full view. "Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up."  
  
A moment later Phebe appeared dressed in a pearl white sailor uniform. A golden bow formed on her chest while a white bow with long ribbens appeared on the back. Her chocker and heels formed into the same shade of gold while her brooch vanished to appear on her gold bow.  
It was when they had descended deep enough into the fiery mass when Clio stopped the vessel. Moving from her seat she and Phebe stood in the center of the vessel. "Are you ready for this Phebe?"  
  
Phebe nodded, opening her brooch. "Yes."  
  
Clio nodded. "I'll try to help you as much as I can."  
  
Phebe nodded, delicatly cupped her hands around the brooch and crystal. Clio made sure Phebe was ready, then took out her wand, gem placed neatly on top.  
They were halted by a sudden shriek as a large black cloud of a creature descending down into the ship. The beast was just over 6 feet in height, 7 feet long and hat the appearence of a black beetle. Horns rested near the front of it's shell and large pinchers twitched as it screached. Phebe took a step back, bumping into Clio as another creature descended into the vessel. It resembled the appearence of a large cat, a cloud of mist replacing the tail that would have been there, The eyes glowed red with hatred. The tiger shrieked, spitting out a breath of blue flames.   
  
Clio ducked as the flames spilled over the walls, eating away at the interior. "Psychic Blast."  
The tiger appeared unphazed as it spit out another breathof flames, once again thinning the walls of the vessel. "Phebe use the crystal!"  
Concentrating Clio placed two of her fingers on the middle of her forhead, moving into what appeared to be deep meditation. Opening her eyes she thrust her arm towards the tiger, balancing her wrist on her other hand and keeping her two fingers out.  
  
"Psychic Star!"  
  
On her two fingertips an orb of magenta and purple light formed before extending outward in a star shaped beam of energy at the beast. The tiger shrieked as it dissipated and another creature dropped down into it's place.  
  
"Now Phebe!"  
  
She kept her hands in position, preparing another attack.   
Phebe looked at the creaturein front of her, black gas filtering out of its shell as it sceached. She fould feel the head of the flames behind her, hoping Clio was alright.  
"Phebe use the crystal!  
  
Clio was there, urging her to continue. Phebe took another step back only to find she coulnd't back away anymore, the beast was just too close.  
  
"now Phebe!"  
  
Clio glanced at Phebe, hesitating for a moment as she tried to aim for the bug. Unfortunatly her opponents were also deadly close, Phebe was on her own.  
  
"Phebe!"  
  
Her voice was nearly drowned out by she shrieking of the phage, but Phebe could still hear Clio call to her. The phage lashed at her, atepting to crab her with it's pinchers. Phebe jumped aside, falling back against the wall. The metel of the hull was hot to the touch, and growing warmer. The bug approached again, ready to strike and this time she had been backed into a corner. The phage shrieked, striking at Phebe. Quickly she closed her eyes and released the power of the crystal.  
  
Clio looked back at the shrieking behind her just as the wave of energy reached her opponents. It was a brilliantl layer of clear white light that extended outward from the sun onto the planets. Clio noticed the phages as they disolved, auras of green and blue and red escapping their bodies. They were her people, Uranus, Venus, the phage had created their own on the deaths of others. She could hear the shrieking as they vanished, the screaming as they ceased to exist, and the Clio looked at Phebe, she was screaming too.  
  
Her eyes closed tigher as she held on, pushing with all the energy she had. All this power was so painful to Phebe. Power center or no this was not just one planet, this was all the planets. As her cleansing wave reached Mercury she was beginning to feel the strain, she could feel her heart about to get out, her lungs out of breath from screaming she hadn't remembered doing.   
  
It was as Clio had feared, Phebe was dieing, all this exhertion of her power was killing her. Immediatly she looked to her wand, the sailor gem that remained set on it. It might be able to work, Clio just hoped Phebe would be able to hold out long enough. She held the wand in concentration, calling upon her powers, the powers ofthe sailor soldiers. Clio began to glow with a white light as she connected her power to Phebe.  
  
Phebe could feel the other pressence with her, Clio was helping! For awile the Moon Queen continued with renewed strength. the light reached Venus, Earth, and Mars. The strain began to toll on her again, it was just too much!  
  
She was starting to give out again, her energy wasn't enough! She needed more power, she needed to channel more energy! Phebe was going to die! Clio tried harder, forcing all her strength and energy into the effort, her own body began to feel the strain as she pushed herself further. By the celestial stars she needed help! It was then her heart began to feel so warm, like a light that was growing inside her. Her forehead felt so hot, the runic Algiz appearing on her forhead with a glowing light, her entire body glowed with a magenta light as new strength came to her. Clio now held a new power, the power of a Sailor Soldier.  
Clio didn't waste a moment as she passed her energy to Phebe, her body glowing again with white light as she channeled more power then ever before through the gem. She took the handle of the wand with both hands and raised it over her head.  
"Sailor Power Combine!"  
  
New energy passed into her, something fresh carried with it as the wave of light continued through onece more. It passed over Jupitar, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Charon, Pluto and finally over Clios before it vanished as quickly as it had begun.  
  
Phebe collapsed against the wall in exaustion. Her heart was beating faster then anything and her lungs felt heavy having exausted herself. After a few moments she looked over at Clio, No, Sailor Clios. She lay in the middle of the vessel collapses, still breathing, but exausted.  
  
  
  
  
  
The celebration went on for days from planet to planet. Many of those lost had returned to their planets, free from the corrption of the phage. Yet still there were casualties as a few people who had been touched, did not wake up. These were the individuals who had been destroyed before the healing, they would not return. The celebration had been extended to honor Clio's ascention to Sailor Soldier. The ceremony had been held on Clios at her insistence. Thousands of astrals watched outside the castle as she was corronated officially as a Sailor Soldier.  
  
Clio stood on the balcony looking to the skyas she watches the first vessels leaving the planet.  
"You have a good attendant, very talanted."  
  
Clio turned around, looking at Mars. "She has gifts."  
  
"Like yours?" Mars approached the edge of the balcony, leaning over to gaze at the sky and mountains. "You should consider forming an elite guard."  
  
Clio gripped the rail. "People came here to live in peace."  
  
Mars looked at Clio. "I'm not arguing with that. Right now your the last planet in the system. "  
  
Clio nodded. "I know, I'm the guardian soldier."  
  
"It's not shameful to need help."  
  
"I don't have anything for armor."  
  
"I'll lend you some. If you will allow one thing."  
  
Clio looked at Mars in curiousity. "Whats that?"  
  
"Your attendant has a lot of talent, she could be a great warrior."  
With that Mars let go of the railing and left the room.  
Clio sighed, staring down at the farmers, the villages and the mountains ahead. Without a word she took her braid and pulled out the band, letting the long soft curls of her hair drift into the wind.  
  
===================The End=====================  
  
  
The journey down the hall had been a silent walk. Damien had brought her fresh clothing so she wouldn't have to wear a bloody sailor uniform out the door, not to mention the attention she would draw at doing so. She looked up at Setsuna, then over to Ami, holding the long stems of lilacs close to her heart. With one deep breath she took another step, landing in the lobby where at least 10 people and two cats greeted her with a warm smile.   
Pheobe had absolutly refused a wheelchair to the lobby, she had wanted to walk out on her own to feet. Taking in a breath of lilacs she greeted the group and followed them out the door. 


End file.
